DeterminedAnomaly
by InfectiousPsychoLove
Summary: Long after the bombs stopped we were left among the debris, the earth so damaged it was a crater. Left with nothing... and trapped with them. Decades have passed and things have changed... what else is there to do but surivive? Post Apocolyptic AU, OC's and much more
1. Chapter 1

Hello there sorry for an authors note so early but I'd like to address the fact that this is my first Fanfic- and also to state that the Left 4 Dead franchise is copy written to Valve, but the characters/OC's and plot however are mine. Also I borrowed some elements from a couple other things, **Cough** it's a surprise.

Post-Apocolyptic setting, many, many years later. Anyways enough of my yapping, Enjoy~

* * *

The stale putrid stench of air slowly entered my respiratory system calming my frazzled nerves- not that it was from anxiety nor fear, but from merely annoyance. This last batch of people had been a handful- with me having to pull a dead weight around while dragging another with my free hand. The other two- ironically girls- only bickered until the nearest city's outline forming overhead.

Both had objected in assisting me of my burden both saying they couldn't possibly be able to handle the weight of their group members unconscious forms. So to their amazement I had proven them wrong in their reasons.

Carrying not one but both bodies to our blasted destination.

It didn't matter, their looks of disbelief or suspicious air. I'd soon be rid of the burden they posed, never bothering in learning their names. Nor the previous groups that had either forced or begged for my aid if by chance they found me in the open.

No, I preferred to leave well enough alone and stay away from _them._

Yet they were so insistent. Always found me with the greatest of inconveniences.

It was maddening, their whining would grate on my ears like nails to glass.

So I agreed, sometimes just for the amusement they often provided.

Grimacing as one of my fallen 'wards' shifted, they squirmed so much even when they weren't awake. A cry of shock erupted from the two behind me as I roughly tugged on one of the poor mans arms to keep him from slipping. Ignoring the clearly upset girls behind her- they'd learned soon enough, they always did.

I simply hadn't cared enough to be gentle, there were more important things than a dislocated shoulder.

To them I suppose I was cold and aloof- even my dark sense of humor added to the biting personality.

 _They left them in this hellish crater, the whistling of the bombs from decades before- were nonstop._

 _Nothing had been left. Buildings were rubble forests were splintered... the creatures... almost eradicated. It'd all have to be from scratch... and the useless hope to survive was all they had.._

The walls that protected their destination, soon the small settlement slowly began to reveal itself with each step they took. It's walls were made of quickly soldered steel and scrap metal, the workers must have been fearfully aware of the stakes that lay on their shoulders... it's been three years since then.

 _The major settlement had been breached... that was when their moments of peace came crashing down. THAT was the incident that finally opened their eyes from their blissful ignorance- and at the cost of so many lives and the disbanding of a once proud community._

"Hunter!" one of the girls exclaimed while cocking a pitiful looking rifle- either from over use or from being taken apart one time too many. The tale tell growling of an angry beast roared, the sound was so menacing making the small group scan the deserted road frantically.

I lazily flicked my eyes to the surrounding forest, it had been too leisurely a stroll aside from the other two babbling it had been pleasantly quiet- too quiet. The high keening sound of a high pitched scream echoed through out the area. I could only shake her head, with the two girls bumbling about in their quarrel I hadn't noticed we had been followed... now ambushed.

The high pitched call was off, no. This wasn't a mere hunter.

"No, it's a Tracker." my voice low and scratchy due to the constant eerie silence I kept. That made the girls look at her with unease. Throughout the whole trip she refused to speak to them, often only using gestures to communicate with them. The situation was worse than they thought- my muscles tensed as I tried to listen. It had gone silent, perhaps they could run-

"Yahhh- Help!" A blur of grey bowled into one of her "wards' already swiping feverishly into its victim. With the other girl crying in alarm and grief at the realization of what was happening. The smell of blood made my head spin and my stomach twist uneasily...

 _-What is it?_

 _-It looks like one of 'em hunters... but..._

 _-No... it's not, they... they're changing..._

Dropping the unconscious bodies I had been burdened- the movement went unnoticed as the second girl began to unload her gun on the back of the Tracker. As soon as the gurgling stopped from the poor soul it had clawed to death the grey clothed humanoid inhaled deeply before growling inhumanly, vicious.

There was a twinging sensation somewhere in mind, something I often had to ignore because well there were more important things than to listen to it.

It shrieked as it spun on the rest of our group... it's pale grey toned skin dripping fresh blood onto the ground- it wouldn't be long until the dead body would attract more- not to mention the rest of the pack this Tracker belonged to would arrive.

"Wh-what is that?" the persons voice- she found annoying- asked. It was obvious, however... they all asked the same question when meeting a new variant of the original infected... time changes everything- they knew that, right?

 _New Strains._

"Tracker... like a scout," more shrill screams filled the forest around them. Ah, there they are- they were so close too. Sighing I could only stare at the sky, the person on my right scrambled to reload her weapon. Her tears were nonstp as she desperately tried to get the thing off of her... friend.

The town was only a good mile away, with narrowing eyes I had to wonder... why were they so close to the town?

"Get them and go..." the low scratchy voice of their 'guide' bit out. The poor girls nerves were shot with fear as she stupidly stared at me, wha?

"What are you-

The under brush and trees violently swayed to a nonexistent breeze. They held their breath as the bloody Tracker whined and backed off away from the group of prey and out came an array of blurry colors. Each had their own build and difference. Surprising the only other alert person of their party.

 _Variants._

At the front of the group was a rather large Hunter, dirty gauze wrapped around its eyes and it's hood pulled back. Over the years they had adapted... evolved- grew intelligent- and soon, multiplied.

"Th-they,"

"They've changed," I pointedly interrupted, purposely stepping forward in front of the annoying bunch I had been burdened. My gaze never leaving the large Hunter as the pack of seven or so hissed and snarled. Some tensed on all fours baring their fanged jowls- while some stood with heavy set claws poised for the kill.

 _Evolution._

"Go." I flatly ground out as the larger Hunter gave a deafening roar that made the poor girl cry out in fear and fall over.

Gritting my teeth I could on silently curse the annoyance that was _people_.

" . .NOW" the way their "Guide" Snarled the word made the poor sod flinch, so inhuman it sounded but-but-

"Wh-what are you?" the girl was now blindly fumbling for the still living group members. Something had been off about the strange woman from the beginning but they needed the help-

Never breaking my gaze from the hunter I bit my lip as the the Hunter and I stared off. The snarling and yipping 'infected' went ignored.

* * *

 _ **Challenge.**_

 _ **With a sickly sweet tooth baring smile, the strange woman slipped out a steel pole from one of her sleeves. Why did she wear long sleeves, the girl wondered when they first met the woman now the thought made her shiver- she no longer wanted to know.**_

 _ **The strange woman's motion sending the pack of 'infected' on edge. Some rumbled out huffs, mocking her... prey had a stick.. Stick not hurt!**_

"I'm, nothing special-" with a click the pole elongated a good foot on each end, then the sound of crackling emitted from one end.

A shock pole? She had a shock pole! Things that ran on battery or electricity were very rare- where had she gotten it?!

 _ **The strange sounds from the stick was make the Hunting pack uneasy.**_

 _Mutation._

"I'm just a S _urvivor_ ," with that answer to the girls question the strange woman let out a mangled bone chilling scream- scaring the living daylights out of the girl as she began to desperately drag her two friends away and to the settlement- and challenging the surprised pack leader-

All of this for the sake of _people_.

Should have just stayed in bed.

.

.

.

* * *

 **:Variant Log:**

 _Original strain:_ Hunter(prettyselfexplanatory)

Only Differences are, as time went by the 'infected began to change even more, soon acquiring their own intelligence and even becoming even more deadly.

They no longer have boils or tumor like growths- as the mutation became more stable over generations of infected offspring.(Same for the other infected)

However a newly turned infected/bitten/ will sport the appearance of a sickly Hunter from the previous older/original/ generation.

 _:SubSpecies:_

 **N0.1: Tracker;**

Sensitive to Light and Strong smells,

The Tracker Strain gives ability of a normal hunter but smaller in size,

However they are more lithe and agile.

It is often referred to as a Scout, seeing they are sent ahead before a Hunting Pack

.

The Mutation occurs in their Olfactory senses resulting in Hyperosmia/AcuteSenseOfSmell/

Allowing it the abilities to be an excellent tracker- thus given the name.

Trackers are often lower ranked within a pack, but alpha trackers are not unheard- given if there is a pack.

Often suffers from Phantosmia/HallucinatedSmell/

 **N0.2: Digger;**

Sensitive to light and sound.

The Digger Strain gives the ability of a normal hunter- but has broader shoulders and heavy set claws that thicken to near unbreakable.

Diggers are known to prefer dark areas, preferably in the underground tunnels/dens/ they are known to burrow and inhabit.

Diggers are much slower than a Hunters speed due to the added weight of their specific mutation.

They are seen as the powerhouse of the pack.

Unlike hunters and trackers they are bipedal, rarely do they crawl.

 _ **Females:**_

As rare as they used to be, the opposing gender of the hunter species' number steadily began to grow as the infected population began to evolve and soon procreate over time.

Females tend to be much more vicious, they're claws are longer than the males in each category be it a Huntress/Tracker/Digger.

They are picky when it comes to courting and are very protective over they're pack mates- given there is a pack.

 _Sidenote:_

As they did long ago, the Hunter species is often clad with the always present hooded Sweatshirt/Hoodie/Jacket.

Differences would be caps/visors/gauzewrap/ etc.

(Where do they get all that Shizz? Lol)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey me again, just a little reminder._

 _This is a Fanfic, a L4D AU to be precise._

 _I don't own L4D but the story idea and OC's are mine._

 _So yea... :3_

* * *

 _ **The Hunter lunged with his jaws wide open, ready to gauged her throat out until, he fell to the floor in a convulsing mess. The prey had ducked under his pounce and prodded his stomach with the strange stick- the resulting pain he received left him breathless as he writhed on the floor. The mangled screeches that left his mouth where shameful.**_

 _ **The pack had gone silent, and watched in anger as their strong leader had fallen so quickly. This human was a threat! Immediately they prepared to attack but not long before the prey had turnd on them the look in it's eyes showed death.**_

 _ **The stick in the preys hand began to twirl, setting off an array of sparks. The sight was intimidating enough to make them wary of the strange noisy stick. The face of their prey twisted into one close to a grimace before it let out another strange scream. This was new, it made them fearful. They had to kill it-**_

 _ **The stick stopped spinning and soon without turning it's back, the prey nudged their leaders body towards them, the resounding whine Alpha made let them become aware that he was still alive. Slowly the prey began to back away.**_

 _ **How clever of it to not trust them. With hissing snarls the group had gathered around their Alpha to inspect his wounds- he smelled of smoke and burnt skin. Alpha's mate will not be happy... no, no,no.**_

 _ **The prey had slowly inched it's way to the kill, that the Tracker had made still facing them. It began to pat the carcass. What was it doing?**_

I couldn't trust those things, one wrong move and they'd turn their attention on me. The dead body of the fallen person she had been temporarily in charge of protecting was now cold.. Ignoring the smell of blood I held my breath, it was just a corpse... I told myself over and over yet like every other slain person I failed to protect I took something.

Then quickly left jumping out of my crouch and started running as fast as I could almost not catching the sound of a sharp inhale- meeting the hooded gaze of the Tracker that found us. I cursed myself knowing he had my scent. It's calculating stare was held long after I had gone.

Stopping a good mile or so away, my hand stung and throbbed.

That nifty little trick with the shock pole often came with a price. Lifting my left hand out of the sleeve the torched and bubbled limb twitched as I bit my lip. Avoiding the cry that wanted to escape.

I still had a good couple miles away from home and I was left with no supplies to dress the wound. My right hand gripped the item I looted from the corpse.

I had to make it back home and fast. They're bound to come after me with a lust for blood after that little blunder the alpha of the hunting group made.

I was close to helpless, I growled under my breath at the thought of the settlement back there. The pain was unbearable, now that those people were gone I had nothing to worry about as a tear raced over my cheek. Lucky cowards... them and their walls.

Gritting my teeth I stood up and stumbled only for a few steps. Might as well get going.

The long trek was something I always never looked forward to, why? Because there was just another group of _people_ most likely waiting to replace this one.

Why me?

I gripped the item in my right hand while my left hung uselessly.

* * *

: **Girls POV:**

She had managed to drag them to the wall, and dropped them both beside her after hearing the shrill screams of the hunters behind her... she couldn't tell which one was the strange woman's and which one was the hunters.

She started to hit the gate with her fist, putting all of her strength into each hit. The bolts lifted and whirred as she could hear muffled voices- People!

"Please help!Help," the thought of safety made her hit the gate even harder. She turned to call out for the woman to run but it all happened so fast that she was left dazed and on the ground.

Inside the wall... with the gate swiftly closed behind them.

"Someone's still out there! No, stop she needs help!" A tall man had given her a hard look.

"Too late," he barked out, the harsh tone in his voice made her thoughts abruptly stop. What?

"B-but she- she helped us please- she's going to die! There's- there's a ton of them out there, they'll-

"Tell me, did this woman have short curly black hair- blue eyes. Wearing a heavy brown long sleeved shirt... thick blue utility belt on her hips, and black cargo pants?" the man pretty much described the rough appearance of the woman most likely dead- just like Jamie... being eaten out there.

"Ye-yes, how do you-

"That was Cai..." the man look uneasy, it wasn't her real name but it was something at least.

At the mention of the woman. They made no move to help the strange woman still out there fighting for her life- the life she sacrificed for her dumb ass to leave her behind.

The girl felt so guilty and exhausted they lost Jamie. That thing- the Tracker was so fast it-

"Shouldn't someone help her?!" the girl was confused as the armed guards shuffled nervously.

"She... doesn't, like humans." The man slowly allowed the words to come out. Cai's actions however made them rethink it... many times before as she helped and delivered them right to their doorstep but the woman named Cai would avoid the city like the plague.

His words were shocking to the girl, her face had gone slack of emotion as his words made an impact.

"Sh-she... helped us though?" she stumbled over her words as she tried to reason herself into thinking the man was messing with her. How could she not like... humans, why say it like that?

"Don't dwell too much on it, she's a strange one... the medics will be here soon." the man patted her shoulder with an expression akin to pity.

"Wa-wait... if she's not human then... what is, she?" her question made the man frown, every new group or person that was lucky enough to enter the walls always asked the same things.

 _How much did they not know?_

"She's, a _Survivor_." the mans lips became a tight thin line as the girl made a face. Weren't they survivors too?

"We'll explain later you guys need medical attention." With that the man stood up and stared at the closed gated doors. He wasn't the type to give educational advice, they needed to learn everything to be caught up.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of the lone woman apparently out there with a hungry hunting pack against her. He sighed in defeat as he ignored the door and turned to address the medics with orders.

Besides...

 _Survivors_ did not belong. _They_ could hold their own well enough...

But why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

Every slight movement and noise had me on edge. I couldn't afford a slip up, that Tracker could be following me and this second time would claim another kill.

The familiar looking trees marked with X's came into view they were meant to ward off people, but instead it invited them to where she lived. That's how they always found her, she had half a mind to scrap away the X's but found I couldn't.

I never understood why...

There it was! The small shack I knew as home came into view exhaustion and pain began to claw at my vision I was almost there!

The door was now in front of me- the walk seemed to blur by as I swiftly turned the handle. Peering in no one was there... good. Walking past the overturned furniture I made my way to the farthest left corner and clawed at the floor.

"Come on... come on..." my nails met the space between the floor boards. I could hear the sound of scratching on the thin wooden walls of the shack.

The huffing and chittering noises made me hurriedly pull up the board, the shack was often looked over, because of its sad appearance but that's not why I chose it. No, throwing myself down the hole. The board loudly made a thump noise as it fell back into place.

The dim lighting of home greeted me as I took slow quivering breaths. I liked my shack because of the safe room- or safe house- that was under it. Someone took great care in their planning, it was like a very big fall out shelter or something like that... with those passing thoughts.

The item in my hand began to grow heavy and almost burn my hand. I stumbled up and away, not knowing how soon it'd be before I go top side again.

Soon my squinting eyes found what I was looking for, the shelf...

My eyes burned slightly as my right hand came outside out the sleeve that covered it, the item- a necklace- was placed beside a tattered looking wallet- and beside that wallet lay other items that ranged to the size of your palm to things like rings.

I never bothered to learn their names...

Only because their faces were seared into my brain and that was enough. I gave them the cold shoulder so not to get attached, and if I spoke- I joked about dark situations because I found it calmed me down.

A sob tore through my lips as I fell to my knees. The room soon grew bright as my vision cleared up, and my hand was no longer throbbing it only dully ached...

I didn't like _them_ because...

They'd never understand.

.

.

.

* * *

 **:Variant Log:**

 _Original Strain_ _:_ Carrier(SelfExplanatory)

If one is suspected as a carrier they'd either be killed or exiled, in fear of contamination.

Carriers are bitten but never turn, they carry the 'infection' in their blood stream to carry into new areas to infect those not immune.

 _ **:Mutation:**_

 _ **:Survivors:**_

As generations of carriers went, their offspring began to show strange behavior/appearances. The dormant virus had over time successfully altered a humans Genetic Information after so long of being passed down it soon to became a dominant gene. Often at first being called a Hybrid, before it became evident that they were unstable.

Losing either their mind or control, "Survivor" was then given their name due to them having to deal with both the humans and 'infected' that hunted them.

(They Have it way worse than people.)

They are descendants of the first carriers.

Considered the perfected "BioWeapon" by "Scientists"

(CEDA's pretty F'd Up for covering up the outbreak in the first place)


End file.
